Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to an installation structure for installing a sensor module, and more particularly relates to an installation structure for installing a sensor module on a tire, and to a method of manufacturing the installation structure.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a system that provides various items of information to a driver by processing data such as internal air pressure, temperature, and acceleration of tires collected by sensor modules installed in the tires has been developed and commonly used.
Tires are rotated at high speeds and rapidly accelerated and decelerated while vehicles are driven, so when a sensor module is arranged in the tires, it is exposed to lateral force in various directions and rotational moment etc. under these conditions. Accordingly, structures for firmly and reliably install sensor module in a tire have been developed.
Various methods of attaching sensor module to tiers have been developed, and for example, as for a bonding type that uses an adhesive, the attachment ability is necessarily deteriorated by heat that is generated in a tire while vehicle runs. Further, when sensors are attached to the material of a tire such as a bead and a rim, attachment is not stable, so it may be a factor that threatens the safety of passengers, and the parts of the sensors may be damaged when the tire is mounted and separated.
In US Patent Application Publication No. 2001-870569 (titled, “pneumatic tire monitor, hereafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), there has been disclosed a system for monitoring a pneumatic tire that includes a tire, a transponder arranged on the tire and having an antenna, one or more receivers fixed to a vehicle, and a processor for processing received signals, in which the circuit of the transponder is formed on a printed circuit board and accommodated in a protective housing coaxially arranged with a wheel hub shaft and the antenna is one of small coupling coils adjacent to a partial loop antenna, a spiral antenna, a circular dipole antenna, and an infinite loop antenna.